


I`ll be your anchor

by Amarillis_Beladonna



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 3b AU, Angst, Cannibalism, Derek is Alpha, Drama, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Minor Character Death, Post 3a, Top!Stiles, controversial assumptions about relationships between werewolves from different packs, graphic description of violence and cruelty, inspired by the song by Placebo "I ll be yours ", internal wolves
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 02:55:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1371352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarillis_Beladonna/pseuds/Amarillis_Beladonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Каждому оборотню нужен якорь, чтобы не сорваться и не стать машиной для убийства. Но что делать, если всё то, что могло бы стать якорем, самое дорогое и любимое, уже уничтожено и не подлежит восстановлению? Дерек не знает ответа на этот вопрос, но, кажется, ему придётся это выяснить.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I`ll be your anchor

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды WTF Teen Wolf 2014

_I'll be your father, I'll be your mother,  
I'll be your lover, I'll be yours..._

_I'll be your liqour bathing your soul_  
Juice that's pure.  
And I'll be your anchor, you'll never leave  
Shores that cure. 

_Placebo – I`ll be yours_

 

Талия Хейл всегда говорила, что для их стаи нет и не будет места безопаснее, чем Бикон-Хиллз. Маленький провинциальный городишко, типичный представитель двухэтажной Америки, нанесённый едва ли на половину карт США, долгие годы хранил тайну семьи Хейлов, позволяя оборотням жить спокойно. Но, как известно каждому, кто хоть раз смотрел хоррор-муви или пролистал томик Кинга, именно в таких благовоспитанных городках как Бикон-Хиллз и происходят все самые жуткие истории. И ведь непонятно: то ли во времена Талии Хейл город только готовился к тому, чтобы превратиться в кровожадного монстра, прячущегося за фасадами аккуратных домиков и в зелени парков, то ли злобная сука Арджент подпортила ему карму, положив начало кровавым рекам прямо на пепелище особняка Хейлов.  
Но как бы то ни было, Дерек не желал искать причину творящегося в Бикон-Хиллз нескончаемого безумия, не желал он и оспаривать слова непоколебимой в своей уверенности покойной матери. Чего Дерек действительно хотел больше всего на свете, так это небольшую передышку в нескончаемой войне с охотниками и найти хоть какое-нибудь решение проблемы Стайлза, потому что если Дерек это чёртово решение не найдёт, единственное, что ему останется – это прикончить Стайлза. Пока не стало поздно – вырвать глотку собственными зубами. Сейчас он выглядел вполне безобидно – свернулся в клубок, зябко обняв рукой колени и подложив ладонь под щёку, но послезавтра полнолуние, а сильный, хитрый и изворотливый волчонок без якоря был слишком большим риском, даже если этим волчонком был Стайлз.   
«Особенно, если это Стайлз», – мысленно поправил себя Дерек. Он и человеком-то был опасным, несмотря на свою маску болтливого идиота, а волк, подчиняющийся чужому альфе с неизвестными мотивами, из него выйдет просто ужасающий. Дерек, пожалуй, только себе мог признаться, что был рад, когда Стайлз раз за разом избегал укуса – даже его пугала та сила, которой тот мог стать на шахматной доске Бикон-Хиллз. Сила, которой Стайлз всё-таки стал, и которую Дереку придётся либо сдерживать, либо уничтожить. От такой перспективы руки у Дерека опускались сами собой: он не знал, как сдержать чужака, ещё сегодня утром бывшего их Стайлзом, мать его этому не учила. Не учила потому, что собиралась прожить ещё долгую жизнь, а потом передать все свои знания будущей альфе – Лоре. А теперь они обе мертвы, а Дерек остался один на один с выбором: придумать какой-нибудь поистине невероятный способ выбраться из этого дерьма, не замаравшись по уши в крови, убить Стайлза или позволить ему самому убивать. Хреновый расклад, в общем.  
Они так и не выяснили, кто укусил Стайлза. Ардженты, Скотт и Айзек всю ночь прочёсывали окрестности Бикон-Хиллз и заповедник, но не нашли никого и ничего: не помогли ни свистки Криса, ни супернюх оборотней. Единственное, что удалось узнать – прочесть по следам, – это то, что альфа был один, без стаи, что опять же наводило Дерека на совсем мрачные мысли. Этот альфа или пытается приумножить свою силу, как и Питер в своё время, или же он охотник за талантами, потому что Стайлз, если говорить начистоту, был бы ценным приобретением для любой стаи. И с какой стороны ни посмотри, оба варианта развития событий явно исключали его дальнейшее общение со стаей Хейла. Один укус – и мозговой центр их стаи уже чужак, пришлая бета. Хорошо бы Скотт и Айзек его не попытались разорвать сразу, как только увидят. Если даже Дерек чувствовал глухое раздражение, вдыхая незнакомый и изменившийся запах Стайлза – а его контроль над волком был железным – то и представить было жутко, что почувствуют молодые оборотни, не так давно знакомые со своим зверем. Но ещё более жутким было то, что разбираться с мохнатой проблемой Стайлза было целиком и полностью его заботой. И вовсе не потому, что Хейл чувствовал себя виноватым в том, что не уберёг единственного уязвимого члена своей стаи от этого кошмара, а потому, что Стайлз сам отдал жизнь ему в руки, набрав именно его номер, а не Маккола.

_– Дерек, мне очень нужно с тобой встретиться… – Стайлз подозрительно спокоен и собран для подростка с синдромом дефицита внимания и гиперактивности. Не иначе как снова аддерола пережрал, придурок._  
– Какого чёрта? Ты на часы смотрел? – не то чтобы Дерек уже спал или хотя бы собирался, но в городе относительно спокойно, и поводов срываться среди ночи к Стайлзу у него нет. Если бы был хоть малейший – он бы уже знал: все неприятности, приходящие в Бикон-Хиллз, имеют давнюю привычку в первую очередь постучаться в его дверь, а уже потом перерасти в катастрофу.  
– Это важно. Знаешь, меня тут альфа укусил только что, – голос в трубке немного дрожит, как будто Стайлз тщательно сдерживается, чтобы не закричать. Рваный судорожный вдох подтверждает предположение, и до Дерека, наконец, доходит, что на этот раз беда изменила своим привычкам и ударила в самое уязвимое место.  
– Кто? – уже натягивая куртку, рычит Дерек. Это явно не близнецы – они оба прижали уши, как только поняли, что их красные прожекторы стали синими; Эннис и Кали сдохли и вряд ли могли воспользоваться методом Питера, чтобы вернуться и продолжить портить Дереку жизнь, а Дюкалион не настолько выжил из ума, чтобы снова нарываться на неприятности. Кажется, вместе со зрением к нему вернулся и рассудок, потому что Дерек слышал, что он обосновался где-то на побережье и собрал новую стаю, на этот раз из бет для разнообразия. Таким образом, кроме него самого в городе оставался лишь один альфа, но Скотт не мог так поступить с лучшим другом, он слишком хорошо себя контролирует.  
– Без понятия, он не представился, когда пытался добраться зубами до моей печени! – даже полуживой и напуганный, Стайлз не перестаёт язвить.   
– Уверен, что это был альфа? – Дерек захлопывает дверь лофта и почти бегом спускается по лестнице. Хорошо, что Айзека дома нет, не для его глаз это – бегающий как мальчишка альфа стаи, но заставить себя идти медленнее Дерек не может: где-то там, в городе, его человек в беде.  
– Красные глаза, Дерек! Я уверен, – кажется, у Стайлза началась истерика, потому что он надсадно хохотнул, а потом просипел: – Давай оставим допрос на потом, ладно? У меня тут немного дыра в боку, и я либо обрасту шерстью, либо сдохну…  
– Где ты? – мотор камаро ревёт, и машина срывается с места, разнося гулкое эхо по подземной парковке. Дерек с силой сжимает руль пальцами и старательно считает всё больше частящие удары сердца в трубке. Спустя минуту он понимает, что услышал бы это отчаянное стаккато даже без телефона – оно будто в голове звучало, вытесняя все остальные звуки.  
– Лежу на парковке возле школы, – хрипло отзывается Стайлз, а потом горячечно шепчет: – Обещай, что если я обращусь, ты не дашь мне никого убить! А если сдохну, то надёжно спрячешь труп, чтобы отец не нашёл, слышишь?.. Пусть лучше думает, что я сбежал!  
– Ты поэтому звонишь мне, а не Макколу? – до школы остаётся пара кварталов, а Дерек продолжает говорить со Стайлзом только для того, чтобы точно знать, что он жив. Сердце начинает выравнивать ритм и бухать всё реже, и Хейл лишь надеется, что Стайлз успокаивается от его голоса, а не умирает от чёртова укуса, истекая кровью.   
– Скотт не смог бы, – соглашается Стайлз и замолкает. Дерек ещё несколько раз зовёт его в трубку, но ответа нет. Когда он, взвизгивая шинами, тормозит рядом с голубым джипом, Стайлз безжизненно лежит на асфальте, сжимая телефон пальцами. И очень тихо, прерывисто, но всё-таки дышит. 

Маккол, естественно, бесился: он единственный из немногочисленного поискового отряда не желал так просто смириться с тем, что они упустили грёбаного пришлого альфу, обратившего Стайлза и сумевшего от них уйти. Под утро, когда Стайлз только-только успокоился, перестал в ярости бросаться на стены, сверкая янтарной радужкой, и забылся беспокойным сном, Скотт ввалился в лофт и обвинил Дерека в том, что тот не искал ублюдка вместе с остальными.  
– Ты мог бы его почуять, мать твою! – обычно придурковатый и похожий на щенка Скотт метался из угла в угол, время от времени взрыкивая. Он всегда жёстко отделял человека от волка в своём поведении, но ночь в лесу, проведённая в поисках неизвестного красноглазого мудака, подкосила его контроль. Равно как и присутствие чужого, хоть и спящего, беты, чего сам Скотт ещё не осознавал, но отлично чувствовал Дерек. – Ты же урождённый оборотень, у тебя одного шансов было больше, чем у нас четверых!  
Дерек вздохнул и потёр кончиками пальцев веки. Спать хотелось жутко после изматывающего спарринга со слабо контролирующим себя Стайлзом, но сейчас было не время. И ещё дня два минимум не светило даже подремать: если Скотт был на грани бешенства уже сейчас, когда Стайлз на него даже не смотрел, то что будет, когда он проснётся – лучше не представлять. И духа Скотта к этому моменту не должно было быть в лофте.  
– Тебе лучше уйти, – получилось грубее, чем Дерек хотел, но нужно было выпроводить незваного гостя как можно скорее, пока он не разбудил своими криками Стайлза. Дерек был явно не готов разнимать этих двух малолетних придурков, если они вздумают друг в друга вцепиться. Строго говоря, к этому вообще невозможно было подготовиться. Стайлз и Скотт, лучшие друзья и практически братья – и сейчас могли бы всерьёз драться насмерть. В том мире, где Дерек сегодня утром проснулся, они скорее бы пожертвовали собой ради друг друга. Но нет больше того мира после укуса альфы.  
Скотт взбешённо на него уставился и даже не подумал заткнуться.  
– Какого чёрта, Дерек? – он снова повысил голос. – Что с тобой не так? В Бикон-Хиллз какой-то левый альфа, который чуть не убил Стайлза, а ты спокойно проводишь вечер дома и велишь мне выметаться?! Я даже не думал, что ты...  
– Этого альфы уже нет в городе, иначе вы бы нашли его, – перебил его Хейл, стараясь не выйти из себя – хватит и одного психа, пожалуй. – Он не хотел убивать Стайлза, иначе просто разорвал бы ему глотку; он пришёл, чтобы его обратить. И, на всякий случай, если ты не заметил, у него это получилось...   
Скотт хотел было опять раскрыть рот, но Дерек устало вздохнул и тихо закончил:  
– Просто уйди, Скотт. Стайлз только недавно уснул, и если ты его разбудишь, я тебя придушу. Впрочем, нет! – Дерек перебил сам себя. – Я просто позволю ему на тебя броситься и даже не подумаю вмешаться!  
– Как он? – Скотт, наконец, опомнился и встревоженно посмотрел в сторону кровати. – Он ведь будет в порядке?  
– Смотря что ты понимаешь под порядком. Рано или поздно со Стайлзом всё будет нормально, но сейчас он в бешенстве, и я не понимаю, какого чёрта с ним происходит, – Дерек пожал плечами и, в два шага оказавшись рядом с дверью лофта, распахнул её, пытаясь прикрыть свою растерянность грубостью. – Позвони шерифу и наплети ему что-нибудь про...  
– Ночь "Звёздных войн", я понял, – кивнул уже в дверях Скотт. – Скажи Стайлзу, чтобы он мне позвонил, как только сможет, хорошо?  
Дереку ничего не оставалось, кроме как согласиться. В конце концов, Скотт его друг и имеет право знать, что всё нормально, даже если это не так. Почему-то Дерек был готов поставить свой камаро на то, что Стайлз ничего не расскажет другу про истинный масштаб катастрофы, в которую они все влипли.

Когда за Скоттом закрылась дверь, лофт погрузился в долгожданную тишину, и лишь тревожное прерывистое дыхание Стилински не давало ей стать абсолютной. Дерек устроился в глубоком кресле прямо напротив кровати и бездумно уставился на спящего в неудобной позе подростка. Стайлз сейчас действительно напоминал маленького волчонка, новорождённого и неопытного, но инстинктивно прикрывающего беззащитное брюхо, и если бы он был волчонком его стаи, Дерек бы, пожалуй, даже умилился, пока никто не видит. Но от Стайлза больше не пахло стаей, не пахло домом, как это было раньше, и не пахло им самим.   
Растерянность, притупившаяся было с приходом Скотта, возвращалась с новой силой. Сейчас, когда рядом не было никого, кроме спящего Стайлза, и Дереку не нужно было делать вид, что он всё знает и сможет во всём разобраться, ему стало по-настоящему страшно. Он чувствовал себя мальчишкой, которому подарили навороченный девайс, но забыли отдать к нему инструкцию, выкинув её в помойку вместе с коробкой. Дерек был урождённым оборотнем, но что ему это давало сейчас, когда в беду попал близкий человек? Как он, ничего не понимая в динамике взаимодействия стай, может защитить Стайлза от альфы, который, похоже, прекрасно знал, что делал, нападая на Стилински?  
Запоздалая мысль о том, что зря он повёлся на «я-не-желаю-обрастать-шерстью» шуточки и не стал обращать Стайлза, потому что тот не хотел быть оборотнем, больно уколола в сердце, которого, как считал Дерек, у него давно уже не было. Оказалось, очень даже было, и ныло оно сейчас не от фантомной боли, а от вполне реальной: даже будучи новообращённым, Стайлз сумел исхитриться и довольно успешно распороть Дереку грудную клетку, почти добравшись до сердца. Чёртов ловкий ублюдок, как будто ему было мало того, что он пахнет... пах для Дерека домом, которого у него давно не было.

_– Стайлз, ты можешь с этим бороться! Возьми своего волка под контроль, чёрт тебя дери! – Дерек почти кричит, оскалив клыки. А что толку? Он не альфа Стайлза, и поэтому, в ответ на яростный взгляд алых глаз, Стайлз лишь злобно рычит, сверкает янтарными глазами и пытается вырваться из железной хватки Дерека, больно впиваясь когтями ему в запястья. И Дерек терпит, потому что это же Стайлз, часть его стаи, пусть от него и воняет чужаком так, что шерсть на загривке встаёт дыбом._  
– Якорь, ищи якорь! – сил остаётся всё меньше, потому что львиная их доля уходит вовсе не на то, чтобы держать Стилински, а на борьбу со своими инстинктами, вопящими, что чужих бешеных волков следует уничтожать. – Шериф, Лидия, да что угодно! Мне нужно, чтобы ты пришёл в себя!  
Чего Дерек точно не ожидает, так это того, что Стайлз от его слов взбесится ещё больше. Плохая была идея, учитывая, что именно их двоих Стайлз был готов защищать даже ценой своей жизни, а теперь для них он так же опасен, как и другие оборотни. Если не больше.  
Стайлз рычит и, воспользовавшись замешательством Дерека, с силой запускает когти ему в руки, а затем, не теряя ни секунды, азартно бьёт по груди раскрытой когтистой ладонью. Дерек на мгновение задыхается от неожиданной боли, а потом делает единственное, что может хоть сколько-нибудь успокоить чужого бету без серьёзных травм, – впивается своими когтями Стайлзу в загривок, и тот, отключившись, наваливается на Дерека, едва успевающего подхватить обмякшее тело.  
Они разберутся с этим дерьмом чуть позже, когда Дерек избавится от дыры в груди и придумает хоть какой-нибудь, пусть самый завалящий план действий, не возглавляемый пунктом «Прикончить Стайлза, пока он сам никого не прикончил». 

Дерек чувствовал, как его постепенно затапливало отчаяние, такое сильное, какого не было со дня смерти Лоры; оно накатывало и грозилось выплеснуться через край. Слишком многих членов стаи он потерял за свою в общем-то недолгую жизнь, и стоило бы, наверное, уже смириться с тем, что он вовсе не был могущественным и сильным альфой, а, скорее, таким же беспомощным волчонком, как и его беты, разве что на несколько лет старше. Вот только смириться не получалось: Стайлз был не просто членом стаи, их личным Маугли и мастером Йодой; он был тем, кто, как бы абсурдно это не звучало, держал их вместе. Дерек не мог сказать наверняка, но подозревал, что не только он сам в присутствии Стайлза чувствовал себя увереннее и рассчитывал на его такие безумные, но безукоризненно работающие планы. Айзек со Скоттом тоже доверяли ему свои жизни не задумываясь, в то время как любое слово Дерека они взвешивали и оценивали сотню раз, прежде чем принять на веру. Незаметно Стайлз стал для них тем, кто легко и непринуждённо решал любые проблемы с доверием у волков. А теперь он был чужой пешкой, стремительно превращающейся в дамку, которая станет без разбора рубить все вражеские фигуры на доске.  
Проблема была в том, что на этот раз Стайлз явно играл за другую команду, и вопрос заключался лишь в том, удастся ли его перетянуть на свою сторону или безопаснее будет смахнуть с доски.  
Глядя на подрагивающие длинные ресницы, Дерек вдруг подумал, что Стайлз на самом деле ещё очень юн. Будучи ровесником Айзека и Скотта, он выглядел гораздо младше, надёжно сохранял яркий блеск в глазах и непосредственность поведения, даже пройдя через мясорубку последних лет. Остался цельным тогда, когда прежние Скотт и Айзек со звоном разлетелись на тысячи осколков, чтобы собрать себя обратно совсем другими – матёрыми, жёсткими и озлобленными, только прикрывающимися масками милых щенков. Эта цельность цепляла Дерека в Стайлзе даже больше, чем то, что он пах давно забытым, неуловимым ароматом дома.  
Но теперь это, кажется, не имело значения. Дерек слишком долго – почти два года – тянул время, давая Стайлзу возможность повзрослеть и самому увидеть, как много он на самом деле значит для него. А теперь шанс был упущен: Стайлз – чужой бета, и волк Дерека скорее убьёт опасного бешеного зверя, чем позволит показать ему тщательно скрываемые эмоции и чувства Дерека-человека.   
И даже учитывая, что, когда Стайлз не пытался его мелко нашинковать в приступе неконтролируемой ярости, волк внутри лишь глухо ворчал, а вовсе не пытался разорвать чужака на куски, Дерек всё равно не знал, как дальше себя вести. Одно он понимал ясно: как раньше уже никогда не будет, придётся прокладывать новые маршруты на карте и так нелёгких взаимоотношений «Хейл-Стилински».

_– Всё-таки обратился, – констатирует Стайлз, едва очнувшись и обнаружив себя привязанным к железному стулу посреди лофта._  
– Да, мне повезло, что ты живучий – не пришлось прятать труп, – Дерек кивает и усмехается: – Боюсь, что у меня не было бы шансов против шерифа, он всё равно нашёл бы твоё тело, а я снова оказался за решёткой.  
– Можно подумать, для тебя это такая большая проблема, волчара! – поигрывает Стайлз бровями, а потом уточняет: – Для справки – то, что я привязан… Есть какая-то веская причина, или тебе просто нравится моя беспомощность?  
– То, что ты мог сожрать полгорода – недостаточно веская причина? – Дерек приближается и принимается аккуратно распутывать узлы на запястьях, а потом очень мягко спрашивает: – Как ты себя чувствуешь, Стайлз?  
– Чувствую себя так, будто я оборотень… Хотя, постой-ка, я теперь ведь и вправду оборотень! – Стайлз продолжает дурачиться, но потом, заметив на футболке Дерека кровь, испуганно спрашивает: – Я не сильно тебя зацепил?  
Хейл качает головой:  
– Ерунда, просто царапина, уже ничего не осталось, – он наконец справляется с верёвкой, и Стайлз принимается растирать затёкшие запястья. – Но что, чёрт возьми, на тебя нашло? Сегодня ведь не полнолуние, а ты почти полностью обратился и бросился на меня. Никто не обращается от укуса сразу...  
Стайлз разом мрачнеет. Весь его вид намекает на то, что ничего хорошего он не скажет.   
– Он знает тебя, Дерек, – и Стайлз не разочаровывает. – Этот мудоальфа тебя знает и ненавидит так, что лопнуть готов. Когда я очнулся и увидел тебя, у меня на глаза будто красная пелена опустилась. И голос, он твердил «Убей его!». Это был не мой голос…  
– Откуда ты знаешь? – Дерек нервно взлохмачивает волосы.  
– Стайлз Стилински может, конечно, и шизофренник, а в его голове живёт парочка странных ребят, но, волчьим богом клянусь, Дерек, я никогда не хотел тебя убить. Даже когда ты почти неделю спал в моей кровати и занимал по утрам душ раньше меня, – Стайлз краснеет то ли от возмущения, то ли от воспоминаний о той неделе, что Дерек прятался в его доме. Так сразу и не поймёшь – это ведь Стайлз, с ним теория вероятности не работает. – Я уверен, он укусил меня для того, чтобы я тебя убил. Он знает нас обоих и также знает, что ты не ожидаешь от меня подставы.  
Дерек кивает, соглашаясь со своеобразной логикой Стайлза. В конце концов, она их пока ни разу не подводила, хотя маленький червячок сомнения продолжает точить мозг Дерека, как спелое яблоко.  
– Мне страшно, Дерек, – тихо признаётся Стайлз, опускаясь на край кровати. – Мне так страшно, что я могу навредить тебе или стае...  
– Не думай об этом, – Дерек отмахивается от какой-то мелькнувшей в голове мысли, садится рядом и накрывает ладонь Стайлза своей рукой. Волк недовольно ворчит, но Дерек от души пинает его под хвост. – Твоя задача сейчас – найти якорь, а потом мы со всем разберёмся, обещаю. Ты часть моей стаи, и я тебя не брошу. А теперь ложись, тебе стоит немного поспать…  
– Но альфа… Его нужно найти! – начинает Стайлз, но Дерек обрывает его.  
– Скотт и остальные уже ищут, – ему стоит большого труда заставить голос звучать уверенно. – Ложись, Стайлз.  
Стайлз переворачивает свою руку и крепко сжимает ладонь Дерека, а потом, выдохнув тихое «Спасибо», забирается на кровать и утыкается лицом в подушку. Дерек несколько минут ещё сидит на краю кровати, а потом перебирается в кресло и долго прислушивается к так и не выровнявшемуся дыханию Стайлза. 

Выводы, которые сделал Стайлз, когда смог нормально, не выходя в бетарелиз, говорить, оказались ошибочными. Это Дерек понял следующей же ночью, когда дремал в камаро в паре кварталов от дома Стилински. Звонок телефона показался неожиданно громким в уютной тишине салона, и уже то, что он раздался во втором часу ночи, когда Стайлз должен был спать после перегруженности последних суток, наводил на очень тревожные мысли. Дерек, конечно, не надеялся, что всё будет совсем спокойно, иначе бы его и не оказалось поблизости, но такого ада он точно не предвидел.   
Изредка поглядывая сейчас на Стайлза, равнодушно смотрящего в одну точку прямо перед собой и нервно сжимающего окровавленной рукой ремень безопасности, Дерек проклинал себя за невозможную тупость, окончательно расписываясь в собственной беспомощности. То, что пережил сейчас Стайлз, сломало его – быстро, безжалостно и бесповоротно. И если Дерек ещё пару часов назад считал ситуацию дерьмовой, то сейчас она превратилась просто в безвыходную: до этого звонка Стайлз сам страстно хотел вернуться к хотя бы отчасти нормальной жизни, теперь же он не хотел вообще ничего, даже дышал, кажется, по привычке.

_– Господи, Дерек, я его убил! – истерично орёт Стайлз, едва Дерек принимает звонок. Остатки расслабленности тут же слетают с Дерека, как шелуха с арахиса._  
– Кого? – отрывисто спрашивает он, заводя камаро и срываясь с места. Он уже знает ответ, но в глубине души надеется, что Стайлз всё-таки имел в виду какого-нибудь бомжа или своего нового химика.  
– Отца, – Стайлз почти воет.  
– Ты уверен, что он мёртв? – руки ощутимо дрожат на руле.  
– У меня руки по локоть в его крови, я практически разорвал его на части! Иисусе, Дерек, конечно, я уверен! – в голосе Стайлза отчётливо слышатся нотки безумия, а потом он хрипло добавляет: – Я не знаю, что мне делать…   
– Ничего не делай, стой на месте, я уже возле твоего дома! – даже не вытащив ключ из замка зажигания, Хейл вылетает из машины и врывается в дом, чтобы увидеть посреди гостиной кровавое месиво и Стайлза, скорчившегося на полу. 

Спустя несколько дней безуспешных поисков средства, которое могло бы привести Стайлза в чувство, Дерек впал в отчаяние. Средства не было – Дитон лишь отводил глаза, а потом сказал жёстко, что если этот альфа не отпустит Стайлза, не прекратит сводить его с ума, Стайлз так и будет медленно, но верно съезжать с катушек.  
И Стайлз съезжал; после той ужасной ночи в доме Стилински он прятался в лофте и то беспомощно рыдал, то впадал в неконтролируемую ярость, нападая на всех. Он даже чуть не прикончил Скотта, решив, что сочувствие друга ему совсем не нужно, чтобы справиться со своим горем. Он проваливался в огромную чёрную дыру без малейшей надежды на спасение – у него больше не было ничего, что могло бы стать якорем, и Дерек решил, что единственный выход – самому стать якорем Стайлза, держать его на плаву так долго, насколько это вообще возможно. Стать для него всем – другом, семьёй, любовником – Дерек был к этому готов, слишком много Стайлз значил для него.  
Дерек просто больше не мог смотреть, как Стайлз уничтожал себя и пытался уничтожить всех вокруг, он принял решение – нужно увезти Стайлза из города, и как можно скорее. В конце концов, сам Дерек пока мог справиться с ним даже в самые тяжёлые моменты, а остальных подвергать такой опасности он не собирался.  
– Мы уезжаем, – сказал он Стайлзу, равнодушно разглядывающему стену так, будто бы перед ним висела картина Пикассо. – Сегодня же.  
И Стайлз принял это, съел байку о том, что Дерек хочет отыскать альфу, попробовать с ним договориться или убить его, уничтожить, стереть с лица земли. Возможно, он даже вовсе не понял, что Дерек ему говорил, но послушно сел в Камаро и ни слова не произнес за несколько часов. Впрочем, Дерек считал, что это не самая худшая фаза его нынешнего состояния.

_Два месяца спустя они впервые оказываются в одной постели, и Дерек позволяет Стайлзу вести. Это тот немногий контроль над ситуацией, который Дерек может ему отдать. Он осторожно целует Стайлза, надеется, что его спокойная ласка угомонит бешеного волка внутри, даст почувствовать ему, что Стайлз нужен, что его любят, что кто-то очень сильно хочет, чтобы он стал прежним, но всё тщетно. Ему плевать на осторожность Дерека; Стайлз, озверев, мощными яростными толчками вбивается в него; зрачки расширены так, что почти скрывают жёлтую радужку, а с клыков капает кровь. Дерек чувствует, что его сейчас вывернет наизнанку от мерзости происходящего, а потом его и вправду выворачивает: Стайлз с ухмылкой вцепляется ему в горло и распарывает живот острыми как бритва когтями, отчего глаза его заливает алым. Кажется, он даже начинает жадно пожирать его внутренности, но Дерек этого уже не чувствует. Он с горечью понимает, что так и не сумел спасти Стайлза, как ни пытался, а потом его накрывает кромешной тьмой. Умирая, Дерек думает, что боится оставлять Стайлза совсем одного в этом мире. Но ещё больше он боится оставлять этот мир со Стайлзом один на один._


End file.
